Bionicle: Guardians of Spherus Mangna
by SammySpartan
Summary: Angeli is a Toa with problems. She has a boyfriend who constantly gets hurt, an enemy never seen before, and is haunted by the past. If she is to survive this, she needs to remember one thing: Unity. Humanized, Rated T for language. Theme for this story: Gravity Hurts, by Cryoshell CANCELED FOR FHE TIME BEING
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, or any canon characters or locations. This is also my first story, so try to be kind goddamnit.

* * *

"It's beautiful up here." I said to myself as I looked around. I was at the top of Kinu-Gari: The tallest volcano on Spherus Mangna. I was waiting for Toa Tahu. He requested for me to come up here. I had no idea what he wanted. "I agree." Announced a voice from behind me. "Toa Tahu! Your here!" "That I am, little one. Do you know why I am here?" Tahu asked. "You requested me to come here. You said you had something." "I do." He handed me a small red stone. "What is this?" Was all I could say. "All you must know is to take it to the temple in New Atero." Then, he left.

I quickly arrived in New Atero. I made my way to the temple's Toa Suva, where I was surprised to see another 4 matoran there.

"So am I the only girl here?" I asked, just to break the ice. "I guess you are. Did you too get to stone from a Toa Nuva?" A matoran in white asked. "I did. Mine was from Toa Tahu. Was yours from Toa Kopaka?" Before he could answer he was cut off by the matoran in green. "I didn't know there were female fire-spitters!" "Apparently so." The matoran in black responded. I tried to be the polite and introduced myself. "My name is Angeli. As you can tell, I am a Ta-Matoran. How about you all?" "I am Duratus. I am a Ko-Matoran." Responded the matoran in white. "I am the all mighty Vinea. I am a Le-Matoran" Said the green one. "I am Honesta. I am an Av-Matoran." Explained the one in gold. "And last but not least, I am Mea, an Onu-Matoran" Announced the black matoran.

After that, out of no where, the slots in the side of the Toa Suva lit up like candles. "You don't think..." Started Mea. "We put our stones in there?" Replied Duratus. As if on cue we all did just that. And the response, was insane.

Bolts of energy struck all five of us. I felt pain and strength coursing through me. When it was over, everything had changed. We were much taller, and sitting next to us were weapons. But not just weapons, they were Toa Tools!

"I fell like a Toa-Hero, I look like a Toa-Hero, so I must be a Toa-Hero!" Shouted Mea. "No, your a Bohrok." I replied. "Hey, Angeli, watch this!" Gonetle then flew up into the air, only to hit his head on the ceiling. I started laughing my ass off. "Very heroic, airhead." "I know you like it, fire-spitter." He replied.

Then I grabbed my Toa-Tools. I had a Longsword, and a Zanor Sphere Launcher. Mea had a quake breaker and a shield, and Vinea had an air staff combined with a Thornax Launcher. Duratus had an Ice-Saber and Kanoka Disk launcher, where as Honesta picked up a light claw and light beam. "We need a place to train, and find our mask powers." Announced Vinea. "I agree. There is an old ruin north of New Atero we could train at." Mea said. "Let's go then." We then left for the ruin north of New Atero.

Upon arriving, we split up. Me and Mea went to check for potential danger. "Let's check down by the stairs over there." He suggested. We went to go down when we heard something. _SCREEEECH! _"What the hell was that!" I yelled. Then a Hordika tackled Mea. I promptly shot at it with my launcher, only to piss it off more. "RAAHHHHHH!" I charged it with my sword, cutting off its arm. "Take that ya overgrown rahi!" It started to spinn is spinner, when Gonu punched it with his shield. "Don't even TRY to hurt Angeli. Damn Hordika." "Thanks, brother" "No problem, sister" Thats when heard a scream coming from the roof.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review it, it'll help me out a lot.

-Sammy


	2. Training

Chapter 2 everyone! Hold your applause. I don't need it. (That was a joke)

* * *

Me and Mea upstairs only to find Honesta fighting off some rahi. "What's going on?" I yelled across the room. "An ash bear is attacking! An agori is trapped on the roof!" "I'll retrieve-grab him, don't worry!" Vinea then proceeded to fly to the roof and started fighting. I followed him by climbing the wall and going up through a hole in the ceiling. "I can help!" I yelled as I shot a fire bolt at the bear, making it roar at me. Vinea then grabbed the agori and flew back down, while I finished off the ash bear. "Nice work all, but," I yelled. "It just dawned on me. Maybe we should finds the council and inform them we are Toa. This is very important for them to know." "I agree." They all replied.

We made it to the councils box in the city arena, right as a Kolhii match started. "Sorry to bother you, but we must inform you that we are now Toa." I started. Turaga Vakama stood up. "We are aware that the Toa Nuva chose their Toa." "What do you mean, sir?" "I had a vision. Makuta's Successor, Tenebris, would send an army to attack. The vision also stated that a new team of Toa were to defeat him. Not the Toa Nuva. Their destiny is to the matoran and agori. It is your destiny to stop him." "But why us? We're are just matoran. We have no training or anything!" Said Mea. "That is true, we know. The Toa Nuva have stepped up to train you." Was Turaga Nokama's response. "Did somebody call for some Toa-Heroes?" Said an all to familiar voice. "Toa Lewa!" Vinea yelled. "Nice too see you hero-brother!" "Hello again, Brother Tahu." I said. "Hello sister. Now let us begin!"

The Toa Nuva brought us to a building a ways off from the residential district in New Atero. "We'll, what do you think?" Pohatu asked us. "It's perfect for our training." I responded. "Angeli, may I speak to you for a moment?" "What is it Tahu?" "I must make a request of you. I am almost certain you will emerge the leader of your group. Take caution. Power can make anybody go crazy, as it did Makuta, as it did me." "Yes, brother. I am sure that I can handle it." "Good." The Toa Nuva than began to train us. As weeks went by, we began, slowly, but surely, to get used to our powers. Our mask powers were also revealed to us. Mea has the Mask of Hearing, allowing him to hear things farther than we can. Honesta has the Mask off Cleansing, able to cure poisons and sickness. Duratus has the Mask of Foresight, ale to predict his opponents next move. And Vinea has the Mask of Concealment, able to become invisible. Only I had yet to find my mask power.

After about 5 weeks, we were in the desert of Bara Mangna, training. "RAAAAAAHHHHHH" Gonu swung his quake breaker at Pohatu, who barely doged. "Nice one brother. Too bad you don't have the mask of- ARGH!" Mea bashed him with his shield. "Shut up brother. You can be very annoying sometimes." "Damn good hit, Mea." Onua yelled over. We were standing away as to not get hit. "Wait. I hear something." Said Gonu. I turned around only to see a rahkshi stab the ground and cause me to fall. I see a lava river at the bottom and something in my head clicked. I threw my sword down and landed on it. "BADASS! My sword is also a lava board!" I called up. Then I looked ahead and saw me heading right toward a wall. "Oh shi-" I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Only I didn't hit anything. I opened my eyes and heard Tahu yell "Angeli! Sister! Your mask! It's the Mask of Phasing! You can walk through walls!" Then Vinea flew down and caught me. "Thanks, brother." "No problem, sister."

That night, Honesta came to visit me. "Sister, about today, the rahkshi-" "I'll be fine brother." "I was going to say, you can be honest with me. Ill be here for you, sister." "I said I'll be fine, brother." "Be honest. I know that near death experiences can be traumatic." "But not always." "True, but if you do need me, I'll be here. Always."

* * *

If your wondering the Kanohi names for their masks, I decided upon:

Angeli- Kanohi Fera

Honesta- Kanohi Dune

Mea- Kanohi Vilic

Duratus- Kanohi Nucene

Vinea- Kanohi Huna (Not my name for it, it's Vakama's Mask)


	3. Romancing

Spring Break started, so I'm going to be posting more frequently. HUZZAH!

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning felling very groggy and tired. I walked out to the living area to find Honesta and Takanuva sparring.

"Try to hit me in the weak spots, Brother." What do you think I'm doing, Takanuva?" Taking ballet lessons." That caused me to giggle a bit. "Funny, am I sister?" "A little." I promptly left the room to go get something to drink.

Lewa was behind the bar, grabbing a beer. "What'll you have, Fire-Spitter?" "Coffee, please." "Sure thing." I downed my coffee and went to the roof to look around.

New Atero waa in the distance, and the sun was just barely visible behind the clouds. The sunrise cast a beautiful orange hue on the world. That's when Honesta snuck up behind me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" "Someone should paint a picture." I agreed. "Though not as beautiful as another thing I know." "That pick-up line was infinitely better than the one Lewa used on me yesterday." "Lewa tried a pick-up line on you?" I nodded and he started to chuckle. "Course he did. He's Lewa. How could I forget." He said to himself. He then went down the stairs. I followed.

"Hey, about that Rahkshi yesterday," "What about it?" "What happened to it?" "It fell down with you." "Thanks for the info. And about what you said..." "What did I say?" "I think a certian Toa of Light is pretty attractive too." He laughed. "I'll be sure to they Takanuva know, sister." That made me laugh.

* * *

"What do you mean you failed to kill her?" I demanded. I had a right to know, being who I am. The Hordika made a series of clicks that no normal person could understand. "I see. Well next time, DON'T send a rookie rahkshi to kill a Toa, or it will be your last mistake. Am I clear?" The Hordika made a quick chirp and then left. _Why are so many people so dense sometimes? _I thought to my self as I went to go look upon the city of New Atero. "You will be mine someday. Then all will know the wrath of Makuta Tenebris!"

* * *

Me, Vinea, and Gali were improving our balance when it attacked. A muka came out of nowhere and knocked Vinea off balance. I would've laughed if it hadn't come after me next. "Stay back, ya damn cat!" I yelled at it. Gali was off getting some backup, while me and Vines held off the Muka. Then the saw a fireball fly bye and immediatly charged it. Vinea whacked it with his staff while I shot fire spheres at it. When Gali and Tahu arrived, we'd almost won. "Gali, distract it! Angeli, hit it with your sword!" So I did just that. My blow knocked it out cold, and we pulled to safety. "Nice work guys." Was all I could say.

Training had passed by very fast batter the muka fight. every so often we would fight off a rahi or some other thing, but nothing too serious. And a special day was coming up. Matoro Day was a celebration in memory of Toa Matoro. When Mata Nui was dying, Matoro used the Mask of life to revive him. He sacrificed himself, so we cold live on. So all matoran and agori celebrate his sacrifice for the great or good. But in recent years, the event turned into a trademark for young couples. The fireworks are the biggest dating event of the year. Anyway, the Toa Nuva were going to take us to New Atero for the fireworks. I had kinda been hoping Honesta would ask me out. He and I made some serious progress, if you could call it that. We nearly kissed once.

"Hey, Angeli, I want to ask you something." "What is it, Honesta? "Would you go to the firewor-" _Thump! H_e was cut off by Gali jumping down the stairs. "Hey Lelata what at do you think Tahu likes better? Beer or Ale?" "Which ever is spicier." "Thanks!" Honesta cleared his throat. "So, like I was saying. Will you to the fireworks with me? "Of course I will, ya dumb oaf! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" "Then lets get ready!"

* * *

I hope you all liked that Makuta bit I did there. That last muka fight will also have some relevance later, so yeah. Please review it, as nobody has been so far.


	4. Massacre

I'm baaaack! And this is chapter 4. Review please, as NOBODY has yet. I need the creative criticism.

* * *

I was nervous. The fireworks were in 2 hours, and I didn't even have anything to wear. I had asked Gali to get me something, but she hadn't come back yet. "Angeli, I'm back!" _Finally_, I thought. When she came up, she brought a nice red dress. It was long, and the same color as my mask. Of course, I wouldn't be wearing my mask. It would be with Tahu, as with the rest of our armor.

When we finally left, it was nearly time for the fireworks to start. "We better not be late, Lewa." Said Mea. "We'll be fine, earth-brother." "We better be."

We had just barely made it to the fireworks. Me and Honesta went down the the edge of the beach. "You look good in that dress, Ang." Stated Honesta "Le?" "It's suits you." "Then I need a nickname for you. How about Tav?" "It works. Ang and Tav." "It does." Then he leaned in for a kiss. It was perfect. Then, the fireworks went off. And that made it all the better.

_BOOM!_ "Alright, what the HELL exploded?!" Tahu shouted. "Toa, to arms!" We all ran up and grabbed our gear. "Alright. Me, Gali, Onua, and Mea will guard the beach. Angeli, you take Honesta and Lewa to find what happened. Takanuva, go with the rest and patrol the city. Make sure everyone is fine. Go!"

Lewa took off, with me and Nes close behind. When we got to the source of the sould, I gasped. A matoran named Macku lay dead on the ground, with someone weeping over her. "The Dark Hunters are here!" Someone shouted from the crowd. "That we are!" A person in black walked up to us, along with another person in Yellow. "And we will destroy all of you!"

"No, you won't." I started to shoot fireballs at them, as Nes blinded them and Lewa blew a miniature tornado at them. "Gah!" Then, I ran up to the one in black and hit him with the edge of my sword. "Get back!" I yelled as my sword lit on fire. "Leave, or I fry you alive!" "I'd like to see you- ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" "Told you." The Dark Hunters then promptly fled the city. "That little one needs life." "What in- Mata Nui!"

Mata Nui. The Great Spirit himself was here. "But how? You left?" "I did. Then I found the Great Beings. They told me that, although my destiny was complete, my duty wasn't. And you are missing a member of your team." He then walked up to Makcu and placed his hand on her head. Then his mask glew. Macku was coming back to life! But she was also changing. People murmered thing like: "What?" and "How?" "Macku, your a Toa!" An agori yelled. "The final destined member of our team." Said Nes. "And Mata Nui turned you into one." "Why me, though?" "Only those destined can be come Toa." Explained Mata Nui. "And you are destined to join these Toa on their journey to stop Makuta Tenebris. His Dark Hunters are the ones who killed you." "I drove them off." Then the rest of the Toa arrived. "What's going on?" Asked Tahu. "I'll explain it all on the way home."

"So Dark Hunters killed Macku, you drove them off, then Mata Nui came back, revived Macku, and turned her into a Toa?" "Pretty much, yeah." "This day just keeps getting better." Announced Tahu. I had to agree. We won a major battle. With no casualties, I might add. And I kissed Honesta. Best. Day. Ever. Although the event would be branded as the Matoro Day Massacre. That was a little unnerving.

The next day we began training Maku. She needed to be up to speed. "No, swing it like this." Maku's Toa Tools werland Aqua Lance, and a Nyrah Ghost Blaster. Gali was mostly training her. Her mask was a Kanohi Netta, The Mask of Friction. She could speed or slow down enemies. She found it while going for a jog with Pohatu. "Keep it up sister. Too bad you don't have the mask of- what the hell?" She slowed down Pohatu. "Nice. The Mask of Friction." Was all I said. We all knew that time was short though. Makuta Tenebris was planning something. That's actually what Tahu said.

"That attack on New Atero was Reckless. Renran is planing something. Something big. A Makuta would never do that something stupid and reckless." "Sounds like you brother." We all laughed. "Funny Pohatu. Anyway, he's trying to throw us off. Distract us." "I might have an Idea as to what he is planning." Some on in the doorway said. It was an all too familiar voice."Jaller! What are you doing here?" "Same as you sister. Trying to find out what Makuta has planned. Anyway, as for my suggestion, I think he is planning an invasion on New Atero. Or another place. I've done it before. When I was Captain of the Guard, back in Ta-Koro. You distract the Rahi somewhere, then attack their hive." "Then we need to stop him. Recruit more guards into the cities. This is now a full blown war."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Bout time on of these showed up. Also, some romance plots are coming up in chapter 5. Two of them will, to be exact. Remember to review.


	5. Battle of New Atero

Well, here is chapter five. The first battle for New Atero! Don't worry, the story will be a lot longer.

* * *

Me, Jaller, and Tahu decided to go look for warriors to help defend New Atero. We decided to look for the Glatorian Gresh, as he helped Tahu and Takanuva in the final battle.  
We found him at a bar with another Glatorian that was blue. "Hey Tahu! This is my friend Kiina." "Hello Kiina. Gresh, we need to talk. Now." "Alright. Kiina, I'll be right back."  
Gresh followed us outside where we explained the situation. "Wait. Mata Nui is back? This is great news! He can help us." "We know. He will be. But we need Warriors to help defend New Atero. And you helped me and Takanuva fight the Rahkshi." Replied Tahu. "Wait. Kiina and our friend Ackar helped too. Should they help?" "Get as many able bodied warriors as you can." Jaller told him.

Jaller followed Gresh to his friends, while me and Tahu continued to find Rannu, the leader of the city of New Metru-Nui, on an island in the Sea of Carmen (Autors note- The Sea of Carmen is the name I gave to one of the seas that appeared after Mata Nui rebuilt Spherus Mangna).

The only way to get there is by boat, or if your a Le-Matoran, by Gukko Bird. So obviously we took the bird. "I hate flying." I said, for the billionth time. "You've said that the whole way over. Hey! There it is!" We finally made it. It took about 3 hours. 3 hours in a bird. I was very sore by then.

We landed the Gukko on top of the colosseum in the center of the city. "Rannu. We have a request to make." "What is it, Toa Lelata?" "The brotherhood of Makuta is back. They are led by Makuta Renran, a very ruthless being, even by Makuta's standards. We only request a few warriors to help defend New Atero." "I may be able to spare a few Glatorian, but my Toa make their own decisions, and I can only spare about twenty soldiers." "That should be enough. As for the Toa, we'll handle them." Replied Tahu.

The Toa team here was lead by Balta, a Toa of Fire. His deputy was Nuckii, a Toa of Plasma. The others were Nerna, a Toa of Psionics, and Piruk, a Toa of Air. They instantly agreed to go to New Atero to fight the Brotherhood. When we began our return, night had just started to fall. I wound up falling asleep on the back of a Gukko Bird.

I dreamt of a building. But not just any building. This was the home I lived in on Mata Nui. The building where my best friend died. His name was Gunu. He was funny and friendly. And he was an amazing lava surfer. He was killed by a Nui-Rama two weeks before Tahu arrived.

When we got back, Lewa and Gonetle reported a massive Amy from the north. The battle for New Atero was about to begin.

"Snipers to your stations! Glatorian get ready to fight! Reketav! Gonetle! Come with me!" I shouted. There were visorak mounted by hordika at the gates, trying to open it with their spinners. Dark Hunters were climbing up the walls, but glatorians' thornax were keeping them at bay. "Keep firing! Don't let them get in!" I heard Jaller yell.

Me, Tav, and Gonetle went to the east wall, where Kongu and Hali were fending off some Hordika. "Gon! What are you doing here?" Yelled Hali. "Helping out a Water-Sister! An attractive one at that." Gonetle yelled back. "Not now, you two. Kongu! Keep firing! Hali, fire a stream of water down!" "Yes ma'am!" The five of us were doing a pretty good job of keeping the Hordika at bay. But not for long. "What's that in the distance?" I shouted. "I don't know, he's not a Hordika." Replied Kongu. "It looks like he's commanding them." Reketav noticed.

Sure enough, the figure turned out to be a brotherhood commander. "I WILL DESTORY ALL OF YOU!" I began firing fireballs at him. He turned around and charged me. He swung his great sword and dented my armor. I started using my sword as a flamethrower and shot flames at him. That just pissed him off more. He began shooting at us with his Disk Launcher. Each shot blew up into shadows. Then, a familiar voice came up. "Thought you could use a hand."

Gresh started taking out hordika with his Thornax, so that we could focus on the Makuta Commander. Me and Hali were swiping at her, while Kongu shot at him with Gonetle. Just when he was about to hit me, Tav jumped on his back. "Noboby touches my Lela!" He shouted. The Makuta grabbed him and threw him onto the streets below. The distraction gave me enough time to cut off his arm. He began to yell. This caused him to jump down and fall back."RETREAT! RETREAT!"

The hordika and Dark Hunters then began to runs away with him. Bodies of wounded agori, matoran, and glatorian lay on the streets. Thankfully no enemies made it through the gates. Only 10 glatorian died, and no matoran or agori did. The battle was over. We had won.

"Victory! VICTORY!" People were shouting. The 12 of us, my team and the Toa Nuva, went to report the carnage to the council. "This is good news. As for the fallen glatorian, we will make a monument in their honor.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. It took a bit longer than the others did. Remember to review!


	6. Drunken Brawls

Chapter 2 everyone! Hold your applause. I don't need it. (That was a joke)

* * *

Me and Mea upstairs only to find Honesta fighting off some rahi. "What's going on?" I yelled across the room. "An ash bear is attacking! An agori is trapped on the roof!" "I'll retrieve-grab him, don't worry!" Vinea then proceeded to fly to the roof and started fighting. I followed him by climbing the wall and going up through a hole in the ceiling. "I can help!" I yelled as I shot a fire bolt at the bear, making it roar at me. Vinea then grabbed the agori and flew back down, while I finished off the ash bear. "Nice work all, but," I yelled. "It just dawned on me. Maybe we should finds the council and inform them we are Toa. This is very important for them to know." "I agree." They all replied.

We made it to the councils box in the city arena, right as a Kolhii match started. "Sorry to bother you, but we must inform you that we are now Toa." I started. Turaga Vakama stood up. "We are aware that the Toa Nuva chose their Toa." "What do you mean, sir?" "I had a vision. Makuta's Successor, Tenebris, would send an army to attack. The vision also stated that a new team of Toa were to defeat him. Not the Toa Nuva. Their destiny is to the matoran and agori. It is your destiny to stop him." "But why us? We're are just matoran. We have no training or anything!" Said Mea. "That is true, we know. The Toa Nuva have stepped up to train you." Was Turaga Nokama's response. "Did somebody call for some Toa-Heroes?" Said an all to familiar voice. "Toa Lewa!" Vinea yelled. "Nice too see you hero-brother!" "Hello again, Brother Tahu." I said. "Hello sister. Now let us begin!"

The Toa Nuva brought us to a building a ways off from the residential district in New Atero. "We'll, what do you think?" Pohatu asked us. "It's perfect for our training." I responded. "Angeli, may I speak to you for a moment?" "What is it Tahu?" "I must make a request of you. I am almost certain you will emerge the leader of your group. Take caution. Power can make anybody go crazy, as it did Makuta, as it did me." "Yes, brother. I am sure that I can handle it." "Good." The Toa Nuva than began to train us. As weeks went by, we began, slowly, but surely, to get used to our powers. Our mask powers were also revealed to us. Mea has the Mask of Hearing, allowing him to hear things farther than we can. Honesta has the Mask off Cleansing, able to cure poisons and sickness. Duratus has the Mask of Foresight, ale to predict his opponents next move. And Vinea has the Mask of Concealment, able to become invisible. Only I had yet to find my mask power.

After about 5 weeks, we were in the desert of Bara Mangna, training. "RAAAAAAHHHHHH" Gonu swung his quake breaker at Pohatu, who barely doged. "Nice one brother. Too bad you don't have the mask of- ARGH!" Mea bashed him with his shield. "Shut up brother. You can be very annoying sometimes." "Damn good hit, Mea." Onua yelled over. We were standing away as to not get hit. "Wait. I hear something." Said Gonu. I turned around only to see a rahkshi stab the ground and cause me to fall. I see a lava river at the bottom and something in my head clicked. I threw my sword down and landed on it. "BADASS! My sword is also a lava board!" I called up. Then I looked ahead and saw me heading right toward a wall. "Oh shi-" I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Only I didn't hit anything. I opened my eyes and heard Tahu yell "Angeli! Sister! Your mask! It's the Mask of Phasing! You can walk through walls!" Then Vinea flew down and caught me. "Thanks, brother." "No problem, sister."

That night, Honesta came to visit me. "Sister, about today, the rahkshi-" "I'll be fine brother." "I was going to say, you can be honest with me. Ill be here for you, sister." "I said I'll be fine, brother." "Be honest. I know that near death experiences can be traumatic." "But not always." "True, but if you do need me, I'll be here. Always."

* * *

If your wondering the Kanohi names for their masks, I decided upon:

Angeli- Kanohi Fera

Honesta- Kanohi Dune

Mea- Kanohi Vilic

Duratus- Kanohi Nucene

Vinea- Kanohi Huna (Not my name for it, it's Vakama's Mask)


	7. Nightmares and the Path to Roxtus

Here it is! No longer on Hiatus! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. I wish I did though.

* * *

Cold. It was cold. From what I saw, it looked like I was in Ko-Wahi. _What? How am I here?_ I thought. I decided to explore, to see what the meaning of this was. I turned around and walked for about half a kio when I saw him.

"You. H-How? You're dead?" "Yes. I am. You killed me." "What? No! You made me leave!" "You could've saved me! But you didn't! YOU FAILED ME!"

"STOP!" I screamed. Then I woke in a cold sweat. It was just a dream. _I didn't fail him_. I tried to calm myself. But that didn't stop Nes from running in. "Sister! I heard you scream! Are you okay?" "I'll be fine brother, just-" "Just what?" "I was remembering when Ta-Koro sank. Many good people died. Including my friend, Nuhrii." "Do you need anything?" "No. Like I said, I'll be fine."

The next morning, me, Duratus, and Lewa went off to scout. Normally I would send Vinea, and not me, but he had slept in. The two of us went out to the Black Spike Mountains. We had suspicions that Tenebris had set up shop in the ruins of Roxtus. We had made it about two hundred kios away from Roxtus when we heard movement in the rocks.

We walked over to the source of the movement. It was coming behind a wall. I used my Kanohi to walk through, and when I did I found an injured Skrall. Normally I would ignore a potential threat, but I just felt inclined to heal him. So I did.

"Here, take this. It won't heal you, but it'll help the pain." Then he spoke, in a low, grumbly voice. "Thank you." "I didn't know Skrall could speak Matoran." "We aren't stupid. We can communicate very well." "Well, let me heal your wounds before we talk." I got out my gauze and removed his armor in the area that was injured, and cleaned it. Then, I applied pressure, and wrapped it in gauze.

"Thank you, Toa. Not many would show compassion to a Skrall." "Your welcome. What is your name?" "My name is Cacumen." "I would ask one thing of you, Cacumen." "What is it?" "Have you seen anyone traveling to and from Roxtus recently?" "Yes, he is the one who gave me this injury." "Thank you for the information. I must go now. Good-bye."

I left Cacumen in the chamber, ready to give my information to the pair of Toa outside. "What did you learn, sister?" Asked Duratus. "A being has setup un Roxtus. Most likely Makuta." "Should we head back, or keep going?" Lewa asked. "Keep going. We need to know for sure."

We contined towards Roxtus, only stopping for water every so often. There was an Ashbear, but it did no harm.

When we arrived at Roxtus, it was dusk. I suggested we turn back a distance, as Makuta grow stronger at night, but they insisted we stay.

"Who enters my lair at the peak of my strength. A puny Toa? I shall crush you like a walnut." A deep, ominous voice announced. "Told ya so." Then there was a great crash, as the rocks behind us fell from the mountains. We were trapped in an arena, with barely any visibility. "We are going to die here..." Lewa muttered, frightened. "Keep calm. We won't die if we stick together." "Your unity shall be crushed." The voice said.

Then, a large hand of shadows grabbed Lewa and flung him across the arena. I ignited my sword and saw, for a moment, a very odd thing. It looked like a Skrall, but shorter, and with a very odd weapon. It was a large silvery grey claw.

"Makuta! I know your here! Show yourself you coward!" "Fine. Here I am." Then the shadow lifted like that. And I saw him. He had a thornax lounger in his left hand, and a claw in the right. He was wearing a Skrall's mask, but it was glowing like a Kanohi, so I decided it must be a mutated Kraahkan.

"Uh, brothers, this isn't good." I said. "RUUUUUN!" And three things happened at once. Lewa was dragged away, me and Durtaus ran for the door, and Makuta let off a loud screeching noise. "Lewa!" "Don't worry, brother. We'll come back for him. But we are no match for Renran like this. We need help.

And with that, we left for New Atero.


End file.
